Tonight I wanna Be Your Man
by classof05
Summary: Anakin comes back to Padme after a 2 year journey and sees her with another man? what will he do?


Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars characters, or anything affiliated with Star Wars, they all belong to Mr. Lucas. The song "Tonight I wanna Be your man" Belongs to Mr. Andy Griggs.  
  
Summary: Anakin/Padme fic. Anakin never turned to Vader, after he comes home from a 2 year journey, Anakin prepares to propose to Padme, but he thinks Padme is seeing someone else what will he do?  
  
Tonight I wanna Be your Man By: classof05  
  
"Stop fidgeting Anakin, your making me crazy" Obi-wan said, a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Sorry Master, its just I haven't seen Padme in over 2 years, we just sort of, drifted, every time I tried to contact her my holo-phone never seemed to be able to send her a message" Anakin replied as he stared out the window at the Naboo forestry. Obi-wan quickly turned away, a hint of guilt in his actions, luckily Anakin did not see him. Anakin continued to gaze out the window thinking back on all the wonderful memories he and Padme had before he was forced to go on the long mission and continue to help fight the Clone War. Anakin was deep in his thoughts until he noticed the small group of people waiting on the landing platform below. "we are approaching the landing platform, please secure all items, and fasten your safety belts" came a loud voice over the intercom. The small ship landed on the platform with ease as Anakin contained his hapiness and hopped off the ship and onto the landing platform, they were soon greeted by the Queens handmaidens, Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and of course Jar Jar. "we are so happy the both of you made it home safely" said Mace Windu, a smile on his face. "brave you are, accept the mission you did, complete it you did well" Master Yoda said as he hobbled back into the Naboo palace. "come we will show you to your rooms" said Sabe, and Rabe taking the small bags of luggage the Jedi had brought with them. "Hey Sabe, where is Padme?" Anakin said as he looked at her sheepishly. "Padme? She... uhhh, she went out for the afternoon, some unfinished business" Sabe said quickly before turning back around. Anakin nodded as he thought over what Sabe had said. They soon were taken to their rooms as Obi- wan began to un-pack he watched as Anakin slowly slipped out of the room. Anakin traced the hallways, and asked everyone around the Palace if they knew of Padme's whereabouts, until he heard a laugh only he could know, Padme's laugh, so girlie, and sweet, yet so refine. Anakin rushed the nearest window, and looked out into the small garden. Sure enough it was Padme, but who was with her? A man, a man who looked much like himself, he has sandy blonde hair, wore a brown tunic, and had his arms around Padme, his Padme...Anakin spun on his heels and ran back to his room, slamming the door behind him....  
  
Baby light a couple candles Lock the bedroom door Put on some sweet soul music, throw a blanket on the floor Surrender to my patient hands.. All week i've been your husband tonight I wanna be your man.  
  
It hit me just this morning When I passed you in the hall I swear I caught you lookin' like you dont know me at all Let me show you who I am, all week I've been your husband Tonight I wanna be your man.  
  
"Something the matter Anakin?" Obi-wan asked setting down his book. "nothing, fine, just peachy" Anakin said as he walked to his bed and plunked down on it. "I sense you have seen something you dont like, am I correct?" Obi-wan said, sitting up and walking over to Anakin. "I saw Padme" Anakin said staring at the floor. "and? Why is that bad, you've been dying to see her" Obi-wan said confused. "she was with some other guy, she forgot about me Obi-wan" Anakin said laying back on his pillow. "I dont think she FORGOT about you" Obi-wan said, emphasizing the word. "yea she did, he had his arms around her and everything" Anakin said, a tear falling down his face. "Anakin, maybe you should think about what you are saying, shes Padme, why would she forget about you?" Obi-wan said, a little encouragement in his voice. "yea, whatever" Anakin said getting up and walking to the door. "Im taking a walk, dont wait up for me" Anakin said shutting the door behind him. "okay" Obi-wan said.. "whats the use?" Anakin's feet thumped along the carpeted floor, almost everyone was in their rooms by now, almost everyone, Anakin saw a light on in the kitchen as he pushed open the dutch doors... "Ani!" he heard a squeal form behind him he quickly turned around to see Padme standing near the cupboard eating an apple. "m'lady" Anakin said tipping his head towards her. Padme walked over to him and hugged him... "what was that for?" Anakin asked, he knew his tone sounded harsh. "Ani, whats the matter?" Padme asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Anakin quickly swiped it off and walked the other way. "dont toy around with me Padme." Anakin said as he sat down in a chair. "Anakin what are you talking about?" Padme said as she walked over towards him. "I saw you with that other guy in the garden, dont act like you dont know what im talking about." Anakin said harshly, as he stared at her. "who, Bail?" Padme said. "yes Bail, if thats who it was... I saw him with his arms around you, he was hugging you Padme... I saw him" Anakin yelled. "Anakin he was hugging me because I sent his mother flowers, she was sick earlier in the month and I sent her some flowers, he had to come here and discuss some things with Palpatine. Why were you spying on me anyway?" Padme said in a tone Anakin had never heard her use before. "I... I... im sorry Padme, I didint know..." Anakin said getting up and walking to her....  
  
I'll always be, your cover when your cold When the worlds lines up against you I'm the safe place you can go Now and then, we need to find some time to be in love Just be in love  
  
Now the whole worlds in bed sleepin' I think were finally alone And if the telephone starts ringin' we'll pretend like were not home 'cause any fool would understand, that all week ive been your husband tonight I wanna be your man.  
  
" why would you think that I would ever choose someone else when I know I have you?" Padme said, looking deep into Anakin's blue eyes. "I.. I just, I dont know Padme.. " Anakin said...he stared at the ground until he remembered the gift he got for Padme. "I brought you something" Anakin said pulling out a small box in his pocket... "Oh Anakin" Padme said as she watched him open the tiny box to reveal a gold band with a sparkling diamond rose. "its beautiful" Padme said as she hugged him. "Padme, will you marry me?" Anakin said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes, yes, yes" Padme said over and over as she hugged him. "good" Anakin said as he smiled and drew Padme in for a long romantic kiss. Anakin grabbed Padme's hand as he pulled her up and lead her outside, Anakin soon took off into the forest as Padme followed he soon found Padme weaving through the trees, he jumped out and grabbed her, as he grabbed her hand he led her to a small stream, he hugged Padme again before laying down in the soft grass as Padme followed the two sat there and stared at the dark midnight sky, as the stars twinkled brightly. "I love you Ani" Padme said as she held his hand.. "I love you to Padme..." Anakin said kissing her again...  
  
soo, let me show you who I am all week ive been your husband tonight I wanna be your man just forget about that wedding band, all week ive been your husband tonight I wanna be your man. 


End file.
